


Cold Coffee

by SheDiedThere



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDiedThere/pseuds/SheDiedThere





	1. Chapter 1

the day we met i knew you would fuck me up.

but i didn't care.


	2. 2

I also remember the day i asked you out. 

"sure, whatever," was your response.


	3. 3

and the first time i said i love you. 

i still have the scar on my shoulder from the plate you threw.


	4. 4

but the most vivid is the first time we had sex. 

i've never seen you cry harder.


	5. 5

you always liked your coffee cold.

i never understood that till I felt your heart.


	6. 6

i always held your hand,

but you squeezed too hard and always left bruises.


	7. 7

my friends seemed not to matter when i was with you. 

they never liked you anyways but my mom loved you.


	8. 8

until she saw the bruises.


	9. 9

i told her i fell carrying some boxes.


	10. 10

she didn't believe me. 

she demanded I end our relationship.


	11. 11

but I didn't.

it was my fault I broke that plate


	12. 12

when things where good we where picture perfect.


	13. 13

but when things where bad i always ended up with a scar.


	14. 14

you grew accustomed to saying you hated me.

but every time we fucked you contradicted yourself.


	15. 15

you never liked it when i said made love.


	16. 16

it was your way of love.


	17. 17

I remember the day I found you in the bathtub


	18. 18

i never dialed a number faster


	19. 19

you cut so deep


	20. 20

there was so much blood.


	21. 21

they said you lost too much blood


	22. 22

you never woke up.


	23. 23

i wanna see you


	24. 24

everyone tells me i can't


	25. 25

but I'm going to


	26. 26

today is the day i will


	27. 27

i didn't cut deep enough


	28. 28

they're going to hold me in a asylum


	29. 29

the lights are dark in the activity room


	30. 30

you would like it


	31. 31

i'm gonna retry


	32. 32

i think it worked


	33. Fin

_344 papers where found in the room of Harleen Quinzel. 32 stood out and are believed to be addressed to a Pamala Isley who committed suicide two years prior to the death of Quinzel. The two where in a romantic relationship, these letters describe their relationship filled with abuse and seclusion. A autopsy done on Mrs. Isley uncovered that she had multiple mental illness including; Bipolar disorder, Clinical Depression, and Schizophrenia._

_It was uncovered that Harleen Quinzel was diagnosed with severe depression that went untreated with most likely lead to her suicide on November 28, 1983._


End file.
